fantasfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Vampirella
frame|left|Vampirella no traço de Frank FrazettaVampirella é uma personagem de histórias em quadrinhos criada por Forrest J. Ackerman em1969, e que estreou na antiga editora norte-americana Warren, nas páginas de Creepy e Eerie e que posteriormente ganhou uma revista própria. Originalmente, ela é uma vampira extraterrestre de um planeta tendo dois sóis chamado Drakulon (ou Draculon). Apesar de idealizador, Ackerman não a finalizou sozinho, tendo influência direta de outros nomes importantes como Trina Robbins e Frank Frazetta, que definiram a roupagem e o desenho original dela, respectivamente. Mas também teve outros artistas igualmente importantes como Tom Sutton, José Gonzales, Enrich, Sanjulian, Gonzalo Mayo e outros. A Origem Vampirella foi originalmente apresentado como um habitante do planeta Drakulon , um mundo onde a raça vampírica viveu em sangue e onde o sangue fluiu em rios. Drakulon orbita dois sóis que estavam causando secas em todo o planeta , marcando morte certa para Vampirella e sua raça. A raça dos quais Vampirella nasceu, os Vampiri, são capazes de se transformar em morcegos à vontade, possuem atributos físicos sobre-humanos, asas brotam quando necessário para voar, e bebem sangue. A história começa com os habitantes de Drakulon morrendo lentamente devido à secagem do seus rios de sangue. Os últimos habitantes estão a morrer quando uma nave espacial da Terra cai no planeta. Vampirella, enviada para investigar, é atacada; retalia. Ela descobre que os astronautas têm sangue em suas veias. Para que sua raça possa sobreviver, ela consegue pilotar a nave de volta para a Terra, onde suas aventuras começam. Vampirella torna-se um "bom" vampiro, e dedica sua energia para livrar nosso mundo do tipo de vampiro mal. Vampiros do mal devem sua existência a Drácula, que veio de Drakulon mas foi corrompido por Chaos. A Criação de Vampirella thumb|Vampirella por Simon BisleyVampirella não foi criada por Forrest J. Ackerman ao acaso, ela foi feita por encomenda para James Warren, que animado com o sucesso de suas revistas como Creepy, Eery e outros, buscava publicar uma revista de uma garota moderna com super-poderes, uma espécie de bruxa, já que ele estava também influênciado pelo sucesso de Barbarella Sabendo disso Ackerman pediu para James Warren a oportunidade de criar a tal personagem.Também influênciado por Barbarella e até, segundo ele mesmo, por Cinderella, idealizou Vampirella e seu mundo, onde nos rios fluiam sangue...Até o momento, Ackerman nunca tinha escrito nenhuma história em sua vida. Aceitando a ideia James Warren procurava alguém que a representasse no papel. Sabendo disso, o grande desenhista Frank Frazetta suplicou a James Warren que o deixase encarregado deste trabalho. Frank Frazetta recebeu a caracterização da personagem direto de Trina Robins. Já o nome "Vampirella" foi criado por Ackerman e enviado para Jim Warren, que o colocou numa lista com mais cinco nomes sujestivos, onde as pessoas que visitavam a editora puderam dar seu voto. Como o nome "Vampirella" foi o que mais agradou Jim Warren decidiu adotar o nome "Vampirella" definitivamente. Os super-poderes da Vampirella original eram se transformar num morcego, hipnotização, invisibilidade e uma certa força. Algumas curiosidades: Na capa da primeira publicação de Vampirella da editora Kultus ela apareceu censurada, apresentando um traje a mais. Vampirella teve um filme de qualidade duvidosa em 1996 que quase ninguém viu. Forrest J. Ackerman já esteve no Brasil, e segundo ele mesmo aproveitou o vôo para idealizar Vampirella. Devido a um concurso de desenho realizado pela atual editora oficial da Vampirella , a Harris Comics, um desenhista campineiro quase teve honra de desenhar uma revista especial dela, mais infelizmente ele ficou em segundo lugar. E o mais interessante e que quase nenhum fã sabe, é que a Vampirella tinha uma irmã gêmea, chamada Draculina que teve apenas uma citação no esboço original, mas não teve desenvolvimento e a idéia foi esquecida e se perdeu no tempo. História da Publicação Warren Publishing thumb|Vampirella por Bill SienkiewiczVampirella inicialmente apareceu em uma publicação da Warren Publishing de horror preto e branco nomeada Vampirella n.º1 (Setembro de 1969), tendo sido publicada por essa casa editorial até o número 112 (em Março deh 1983). Em Vampirella apareciam histórias de horror, além de histórias onde Vampirella estreava suas próprias aventuras, as quais eram as principais de cada número. Vampirella foi inicialmente editada por Bill Parente. Mais tarde seria editada por Archie Goodwin (números de 7 a 12 e 34), Billy Graham (do 13 ao 16), Bill DuBay (do 21 ao 50, 87 a 95, 101 -102) and Louise Jones (números 51 e 86). Como o historiador de histórias em quadrinhos Richard J. Arndt descreve, "Forrest Ackerman criou, ou ao menos ajudou a criar Vampirella e ele claramente teve uma forte influência no desenvolvimento da personagem e seu caráter de garota rebelde com um bom coração." Sua roupa e o estilo do cabelo foram desenvolvidas por Trina Robbins. O primeiro artista de Vampirella foi Tom Sutton. A capa do primeiro número deveria ser do artista Frank Frazetta, mas foi substituída pela arte de Aslan, um artista europeu. Jose Gonzalez se tornou o artista principal à partir do número 12. Outros artistas que desenharam Vampirella em suas primeiras edições foram entre outros Gonzalo Mayo, Leopold Sanchez, Esteban Maroto, José Ortiz, Escolano, Rudy Nebres, Ramon Torrents, Pablo Marcos, Jim Janes, John Lakey, Val Lakey, e Louis Small, Jr. Personagens de apoio que aparreceram em Vampirella incluem "Tomb of the Gods", "Pantha" e "Fleur". Vampirella também aparece em histórias com outras personagens da Warren como Pantha e Rook na revista Eerie números 94 a 95, e na maioria das edições especiais de crossovers. thumb|Vampirella na versão Dynamite Harris Publications Logo após a falência da Warren a editora Harris Publications compra os ativos da companhia em um leilão em agosto de 1983, embora após muitas disputas jurídicas James Warren retome os direitos sobre as publicações Creepy e Eerie. Harris Comics publicou histórias de Vampirella em diversas séries e mini-séries de 1991 a 2007. Harris também publicou Vampirella #113, uma edição de um número que continua a série original. Dynamite Entertainment Volume 1 Em março de 2010, e editora americana Dynamite Entertainment adquire os direitos de Vampirella da Harris Comics. A editora começou uma nova série mensal com Vampirella número 1, em novembro de 2010. Inicialmente conduzida por Eric Trautmann, essa fase de horror do personagem teve como principal arco a luta da heroína contra o Conde Drácula. Em um ambiente urbano Trautmann tentou dar uma atualizada na personagem, que abandonou o clássico (sumário) uniforme em prol de calças compridas, sobretudo e camiseta vermelha com o logo. As histórias seguiram uma linha de terror, com passagens gore. Essa abordagem da personagem parece não ter surtido o efeito necessário, e para segurar as vendas uma nova equipe criativa foi chamada. A partir do número 25 a série foi conduzida por Bandon Jerwa, que deu um direcionamento de ficção-científica à série até o seu cancelamento, em 2013. Esse arco se concentrou em Drakulon e no Inferno. O número 34: "A ùltima Aventura de Vampirella", é uma história em que celebrando o fim desse ciclo estabelece que tudo o que ocorreu nesse volume 1 se passou em uma realidade paralela, mantendo a Vampirella de nossa realidade inalterada. Volume 2 Neste segundo volume a produtora de histórias em quadrinhos norte-americana Dynamite aposta em trazer Vampirella de volta às suas origens de horror. Esse retorno celebra os 45 anos de Vampirella (em 2014) e para isso foi contratada a experiente escritora de romances de horror Nancy A. Collins. Patrick Berkenkotter ficou com a tarefa de ilustrar a história. O trabalho de arte se destaca pelo competente trabalho do colorista Jorge Sutil. Para o primeiro número a capa principal ficou a cargo de Terry Dodson, com variações de Jenny Frison, Arthur Adams, Jay Anacleto, Joe Jusko e uma capa especial para os assinantes criada por Stephanie Buscema. A capa criada por Joe Jusko é uma homenagem à Forrest Ackerman (1916-2008), com Vampirella sob o túmulo de seu criador. Resumo das Edições O Arco "Nossa Senhora das Sombras" thumb|Lamia por Patrick Berkenkotter#1 – Retorno de Vampirella - No início do número temos Vampirella ao serviço do Vaticano, eliminando monstros a serviço de Sua Santidade. Utilizando o codinome Ella Normandy, com o aluguel de seu apartamento em Seattle pago pelo Vaticano, Vampirella recebe a incumbência de investigar o desaparecimento de Emma Baxter, uma garotinha que desapareceu de seu quarto. A mãe acredita que foi levada pelo pai, que passou a integrar um culto de magia negra, o Culto do Caos. Ele passou a utilizar o nome Ethan Shroud, que pertence ao passado de Vampirella. Ela segue as pistas até o mais antigo cemitério do estado onde encontra o Culto do Caos em um ritual com a garotinha. Vampirella tenta salvá-la mais descobre que tudo não passou de uma cilada, ela é drogada e recebe a marca de Umbra, a esposa do Caos. Com essa marca, em trinta dias seu corpo será tomado por essa entidade infernal conhecida como Umbra, a esposa do Caos. Se ela conseguir se apossar do corpo de Vampirella será o Fim dos Tempos. Vampirella retorna à casa dos Baxter e encontra a Sra. Baxter quase morta, vítima do Culto do Caos. Em um golpe de misericórdia Vampirella toma o sangue da Sra. Baxter. #2 – Hammerfall - Sabendo que Vampirella está comprometida, o Vaticano envia padre Nicodemos e sua equipe de operativos Witch Hammer, o Martelo das Bruxas, para liquidar Vampirella. Eles a atraem para uma armadilha, e após uma luta Vampirella se vê em situação de desvantagem. Nesse momento Drago, o Nosferatu, a resgata do campo de batalha e a põe em segurança. Ele explica então que todos os vampiros são descendentes de Lilith, que se deitou com uma multidão de demônios, cada cria gerando uma raça diferente de vampiros, alguns mais bem sucedidos que outros, e a chave para Vampirella conseguir vencer a maldição de Umbra que foi colocada sobre ela é beber o sangue das criaturas mais antigas que ainda andam pela Terra. Se inicia então uma cruzada a redor do mundo, em busca dos mais antigos vampiros. #3 – Meia noite em Pom Klua – Nesta edição Vampirella segue até o vilarejo Pom Klua na Tailândia onde um krasue (ver descrição no artigo Vampiros) aterroriza seus habitantes. Ela mata o krasue com a ajuda de Drago. #4 – Lâmia '– Vampirella busca o sangue de uma lâmia chamada Scylla na ilha de Lamos, em algum lugar da costa grega. #5 – '''Kauzstadt '– Neste número Vampirella e Drago vão até Belgrado, na Sérvia, lutar contra a vampiro-mariposa Leptirica. Ela toma o sangue após derrotar o monstro e de lá seguem para um burgo isolado na Hungria chamado Kauzstadt. Em Kauzstadt ela é confrontada por uma horda de Nosferatus que a subjugam e a levam à presença do mais antigo dos Nosferatus, cria de Lilith com Camazotz, o demônio Morcego. #6 – '''Total Eclipse of the Heart. Outras versões *thumb|Vamp 2000Vamp 2000 - Em 2000 uma série de quadrinhos começou a circular através da Anarchy Studio. A série acompanha as aventuras de Vampi, uma versão alternativa futurística de Vampirella que busca cura para seu vampirismo. A série chegou a 25 edições. Muitas mini-séries seguiram-se com os títulos Vampi Vicious, Vampi Vicious Circle, Vampi Vicious Rampage, e Vampi vs. Xin. Uma versão compilada dos primeiros dezoito números foi relançada em 2012 através da Dynamite Entertainment. *'Li'l Vamp' - Em janeiro de 2014 Dynamite Entertainment lançou Li'l Vampi, um especial de um número escrito por Eric Trautmann e a artista Agnes Garbowska. A história segue uma versão criança de Vampirella enquanto ela tenta descobrir por que os mostros estão destruindo a cidade de Stoker, no Maine. Ligações Externas *Vampirella oficial, em inglês: http://www.vampirella.com/ *Vampirella oficial fotos, em inglês: http://www.vampirella.com/photos/index.html *Vampirella no Guia dos Quadrinhos *Vampirella no Internet Movie Database (em inglês). *To Hell With Spandex - Artigo sobre as heroínas de pouca roupa dos anos 1970 (em inglês) Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Alienígena Categoria:Quadrinhos Categoria:Horror Categoria:Cinema